


Twin-petition or The twins ongoing competition

by Deziroo



Series: The Adventure's of Tiny Y/N and The Frye Twins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: /Reader, A collection of somewhat domestic one-shots with the Frye twins, AC - Freeform, AC Syndicate, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Evie frye - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fite me if u got a deal, Fluff, I think they're kinda OOC, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Multi, Syndicate, This is gonna be a series, but u know what m9?, cuteness, reader - Freeform, tbh my dream, they're literally a couple of precious cinnamon rolls, ur in a cute poly relationship with the Frye twins, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the many competitions that little Y/N's Assassin's drive her insane with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin-petition or The twins ongoing competition

          The Frye twins… Dear lord how to describe them… Most times when people had asked you about them you were at a loss for words so you would just smile softly at them and shrug. Jacob was clearly the more ‘rough and tumble’ twin which was evident in his fighting style and just how he held himself as a person whereas Evie was the ‘cool and collected’ twin again, by her fighting style and how she held herself as a person. Anyone could tell from looking at them that they were polar opposites when it came to A LOT of things.

 

And poor little you, you we’re stuck in the middle of it all, every screaming match, every hard fuck session, every templar assassination (even though you yourself weren’t an assassin, you were just a tiny little maid that came with the train and the twins happened to take a fancy to, it was probably ur cute little booty)  every ‘let’s go pick up Jacob from the bar’ incident which actually usually ended in some form of a fuck session where Evie and yourself would have to finish each other  off on account of Jacob's *cough* whiskey dick *cough*.

 

There was also a few times where you had to play nurse because they were too injured to get to miss NIghtingale… those times usually ended with Jacob being sternly told that if he jumped you one more time that you would not re-stitch his stitches and he would have to get Henry to do it and in all honesty he wasn’t as good as you were at it (no offense to smol Greenie of course).

 

But you loved your assassin’s, no matter what they did and no matter who tried to deter you from being with them.

 

However… there was one thing that constantly and silently ticked you off.

 

They were constantly in competition with each other.

 

And it pissed you right off because they didn’t have to compete, you were theirs for now and forever.

 

~~~o0o~~~

 

They had competitions during sex.

 

“Come on little love, moan for ME.” Jacob would proclaim, putting extra emphasis on his pronunciation of ‘me’

 

You -Of course- would moan for him, because honestly Evie was kinda hot when she was angry. And when Evie got hot and angry, she would take charge. Sometimes she would pull you onto her side of the bed and just fuck you roughly all to herself while Jacob sat there and pouted, contemplating his life choices.

 

Then there were those rare occasions during sex where Evie would openly challenge Jacob… THAT, would end with a few scratched up backs and a couple sore asses to lament over in the morning.

 

~~~o0o~~~

 

They had competitions based on who could get you the most extravagant gift.

 

Evie would opt for expensive but sensible gifts, often getting you some premium paints, a new poetry book or some paint brushes maybe the odd locket because she had once said that she enjoyed seeing you wearing a simple necklace as it accentuated your collarbones which she very much loved…. if the many love bites on them served as evidence…

 

You know, sensible stuff you could actually use.

 

But Jacob would just get you over the top things you’d only use once or twice. He would get you things like big shiny necklaces, rings, pendants, cute little hats and the odd silk dress. Things that he said made you look even more like a their own little princess.

 

All things that wouldn’t survive very long in your ‘lifestyle’ what with all the cleaning and templars.

 

But nonetheless you loved how much they cared for you, but you hated it when they asked you.

 

“Who’s gift is better Y/N?”

 

When those moments happened you would just make a little face while looking between the two, eventually opting to hug them both at the same time.

 

~~~o0o~~~

 

By far the most ‘popular’ competition was who could take you on the nicest outing. 

(date m9’s)

 

Now above all you preferred to go on outings with them at the same time, considering the fact that the three of you were in one relationship.

 

But occasionally when the water between the two was especially hot you would agree to separate outings, for the sake of not drawing much attention to yourselves.

 

Evie would sometimes opt for a quiet evening on the train reading or cuddling together maybe she would watch you paint if you were in an extra creative mood and she would often request you to paint little miniscule things in the train car for her to get framed so she could hang them. Often when she wanted to just lie around with you she would kick all the inhabitants off the train to go to the pub so you and her could maximize your privacy… Well that and with everyone gone you both could moan as loudly as you wanted….

 

Jacob liked to take you outside of the train -don’t be mistaken, he loved to fuck you against every surface of the train and make you scream his name, but he liked to show you off to his Rooks and you didn’t really mind- either during the day or at sunset, he rarely took you out at night for fear of your safety. Sometimes he would take you for walks through the park in westminster, the two of you would hunker down under a large shady tree and just rest there in each others company, his arms wrapped around you as you rested against his chest.

 

You loved both of those outing options, but like you would tell them over and over again, you preferred to go out as a little group.

 

And a big chunk of the time they would humor you, even if they were in the middle of a heated ‘battle’, they would set their anger aside and go out with you or spend some time on the train with you, to make you happy… 

  
  


Because to  **Evie** you were her little dove…. soft, elegant, pure...

 

And to  **Jacob** you were his little flower…. sweet, colorful, effervescent…. 

  
But to the  **both** of them… you were their little lover, their little princess…. Their little Y/N L/N…..

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part in a new little series imma do.. I hope you all enjoy...  
> This is just a little introduction shot providing backstory and shit..  
> Deziroo (fuck truck, dezi, kitten, queen of hell, etc..)


End file.
